


fool's gold

by gaywoodandbine



Series: episode codas [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Episode: s03e14: A Kiss From A Rose, Gen, Sneak Peek spoilers, Spoilers, lorenzo rey is the used car salesman of the shadow world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 01:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/pseuds/gaywoodandbine
Summary: If it seems too good to be true...





	fool's gold

**Author's Note:**

> just in case you missed the tags, this a fic based around the sneak peek we received for this upcoming episode: a kiss from a rose as well as the promo trailer. here there be spoilers.

Lorenzo’s magic is a sickly yellow as it forms in a noxious cloud around his hands. Fool’s Gold, Magnus thinks. The color of Fool’s Gold. 

Lorenzo drones on about risks; risks that Magnus already knows. He isn’t an idiot. He did his research. The spell isn’t common, and only ever documented to be used in emergencies as a temporary replacement for severe magic depletion. Mostly it was turned to in times of war, when being too exhausted and burnt out could easily lead to your death. No one’s ever tried it long term, though. 

Warning bells sound in Magnus’s head, but desperation sits bitter on his tongue. All he can see is salvation.

“Are you ready, Bane?” Lorenzo asks, hand poised in front of Magnus’s face. 

“Just get on with it,” Magnus growls. 

He should be more grateful, but it’s Lorenzo’s doing that he’s even here in the first place. He could have gone to someone, _anyone_ else. He wishes he was standing in front of Catarina, right now, but he knows deep down she’d never agree to this. She’d never risk his life.

Lorenzo’s smile is as greasy as his hair. He’s enjoying this. Why wouldn’t he? The great Magnus Bane crawling to him for help. How pathetic. Magnus ignores the satisfied look on his face, focusing his eyes on the plume of magic as it hits him, the power drawing him up onto his toes.

It sinks into Magnus’s body like an oil slick, a creeping slide down his spine that makes him gasp. Panic explodes in his chest. It feels as if it’s going to suffocate him, choking him, coating everything in him like tar. He wants to scream.

_This isn’t right. This isn’t right. Get it out._

And then it’s over. Just as quickly as it began. Magnus drops back onto his heels. He rolls his shoulders out, a chill spreading along his back and making him shiver. He feels wrong. Lorenzo’s magic stretches itself within him, making itself at home. 

“How do you feel?” Lorenzo’s voice breaks through, politely curious. 

Magnus is under no impression that he cares. If he dropped dead here on the floor, he imagines Lorenzo would only be concerned about the state of his carpet. No, he only asks so he can gloat about how clever he is to have made it work. 

“Fine,” he says, curtly.

Magnus snaps his fingers, and the magic in him rises up, yellow vapors curling in the air. A martini appears in his hand, and he takes a sip.

He’ll be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://gaywoodandbine.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaywoodandbine) if you'd like to come find me


End file.
